BTV 1
|language = Burodivan|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Buurodi Televisioon (1955-1973) Buurodi Televisioon - 1. programm (1973-1983)|sister_channel(s) = BTV 2 BTV 3 BTV Uudised BTV Kultuur BTV Lapsed BTV+|website = btv1.brr.bu}}BTV 1 is Burodivan television network owned by Buurodi Rahvusringhääling. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, talk-shows, movies, sports, series and documentaries programmings. History BTV 1 was launched on 23rd July 1955 as Buurodi Televisioon. Launch of the broadcast for news and entertainment. On 4th August 1958, Buurodi Televisioon was rebranded and the new logo was changed. On 24th August 1966, Buurodi Televisioon was rebranded and the new logo was changed and broadcasts in color programming. On 31st May 1969, Buurodi Televisioon was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st January 1973, Buurodi Televisioon was broadcasted in full color programmings. On 1st November 1973, Buurodi Televisioon is renamed as Buurodi Televisioon - 1. programm (following second channel's launch). On 13th January 1979, Buurodi Televisioon - 1. programm was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 13th June 1983, Buurodi Televisioon - 1. programm is renamed as BTV 1 as part of Buurodi Televisioon's rebranding effort. On 28th November 1987, BTV 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed along with BTV 2. On 17th October 1992, BTV 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 23rd July 1995, BTV 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed following Buurodi Televisioon's 40th anniversary. On 13th March 1999, BTV 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 15th September 2003, BTV 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed as part of Buurodi Televisioon's rebranding effort. On 13th November 2008, BTV 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed following BTV 3's launch and switched to 16:9 image format. On 1st July 2012, BTV 1 stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version replaced BTV HD. On 1st September 2015, BTV 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. Programmings * Aktuaalne Kaamera * Buurodi lood * Buurodi aja lood * Hommik Anuga * Jõulutunnel * Laulukarussell * MI * OP! * Osoon * Pealtnägija * Pehmed ja karvased * Ringvaade * Terevisioon * Vabariigi kodanikud * Välisilm * Õnne 13 Logos Buurodi Televisioon (1955-1958).png|First logo (1955 to 1958) Buurodi Televisioon (1958-1966).png|Second logo (1958 to 1966) Buurodi Televisioon (1966-1969).png|Third logo (1966 to 1969) Buurodi Televisioon (1969-1979).png|Fourth logo (1969 to 1973) Buurodi Televisioon - 1. programm (1973-1979).png|Fifth logo (1973 to 1979) Buurodi Televisioon - 1. programm (1979-1983).png|Sixth logo (1979 to 1983) BTV 1 (1983-1987).png|Seventh logo (1983 to 1987) BTV 1 (1987-1992).png|Eighth logo (1987 to 1992) BTV 1 (1992-1995).png|Ninth logo (1992 to 1995) BTV 1 (1995-1999).png|Tenth logo (1995 to 1999) BTV 1 (1999-2003).png|Eleventh logo (1999 to 2003) BTV 1 (2003-2008).png|Twelfth logo (2003 to 2008) BTV 1 (2008-2015).png|Thirteenth logo (2008 to 2015) BTV 1 HD (2012-2015).png|HD logo (2012 to 2015) BTV 1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) BTV 1 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Burodiva Category:Buurodi Rahvusringhääling Category:Launched in 1955 Category:Burodiva Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Burodivan-language television channels